Angelus: Vampire, Champion, and Father
by BrownPaperBag51
Summary: What would have been the outcome if one event was changed in Angel's life and his son was still with him who would they meet what new missions would the vampire be given along with the task of rasing his son and protecting his son.
1. Chris' Second Mission

I don't own Angel or Charmed

Note: This takes place between when Phoebe loses her powers and Chris' birth along with when Gideon attacks Wyatt. Another thing is Wyatt is one while Connor is three months old.

Situation: Angel watches helplessly as Holtz is about to kill Connor if he doesn't let him go, but what happens if there was another prophecy that Chris knew about from the future.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Chris' Second Mission

* * *

Chris orbed out with Leo just as the sisters left before remembering the second reason he'd come back to the past.

'_I'd might as well save you to Connor_.' Chris thought as he saw Paige sitting in the living room.

"Paige I need your help to save an innocent and it's of the utmost importance." Chris said as he glanced at the clock.

"If it's so important don't we need the power of three?" Paige asked while noticing Chris' urgency.

"No this is something I need your help with only so please just follow me?" Chris asked pleadingly as he orbed out.

"Why do I get the feeling that whatever he wants my help with is going to cause us more trouble?" Paige mumbled as she reluctantly followed Chris.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Angel stood helplessly as he watched Holtz threaten to break his son's neck if he along with Lilah and Wolfram & Hart didn't back off. Angel desperately wanted to stake himself for not killing Holtz when he had the chance, especially since his son was now paying the price.

"I mean it if you don't let us leave I will snap his neck." Holtz warned again as made sure he kept an eye on both groups.

"Captain Holtz they didn't have weapons like these in your time but I assure they are much more destructive then anything you have ever come across." Lilah instructed as she decided that now was the time to pay Angel back for all the trouble he'd caused her over the past couple of years.

Holtz watched as Sahjhan appeared and opened the portal to Quor'toth as he warned everyone that he would shallow everything if Holtz didn't do as he promised and kill Connor. Holtz made knew that if he stayed here Angel would track him down and steal the child back when he wasn't paying attention, so he decided that he would save the child by jumping into the portal.

Holtz glanced around before twin blue orbs caught his eye which landed next to Angel before manifesting into a young brown hair and a curvaceous black haired woman.

'_Good were just in time_.' Chris thought as he glanced over at Holtz who made sure he knew that he was in control of this situation.

"Impossible what are Whitelighters doing here!" Sahjhan yelled causing Paige and Chris glanced at him.

"Chris what's going on?" Paige asked as she glanced at Angel and blushed at how handsome he was.

"Paige I need you to call that infant in that mans arms to you." Chris whispered as Angel looked back at him sharply causing Chris to hold his hands up.

"Trust me we're here to help you." Chris said as Paige did as he asked causing blue and white lights to surround the baby before he disappeared then reappeared in Paige's arms.

"There we go." Paige said as she gave Connor back to Angel who had to fight back tears but stopped as he saw the weapons turn toward him.

"No my revenge give me back the child now Angelus!" Holtz yelled in fury as Chris looked to Paige who nodded back before grabbing Angel's shoulder and orbed out after Chris.

* * *

The three arrived back at the manor to find Leo, Phoebe, and Piper who had Wyatt sitting on her knee talking in the living room.

"Chris, Paige I was starting to wonder where the hell you were." Piper said as she eyed the attractive man holding the baby next to Paige.

"Yeah well Chris drug me off while going on about an innocent that needed to be saved." Paige said as she watched the baby gurgle happily at the man that was holding him.

"Angel," Leo said as he finally got a good look at the vampire.

"Leo," Angel said as he stared at the Whitelighter in surprise.

"Wait you two know each other." Phoebe said as she to found herself staring at Angel.

"Yeah Angel is the vampire champion for the Powers That Be." Leo said causing everyone but Chris to look at Angel warily.

"Vampire," Paige said slightly sadden that they would have to kill the hot guy next to her.

"Wait what did you mean champion?" Phoebe asked as she was now far more interested in the vampire than before.

"The Powers That Be are a source of good that have worked along the Elders for many years." Leo said as the sisters looked at him dumbly.

"But you just said that he was a vampire." Piper said.

"I am in fact I was the worst vampire in recorded history before I was cursed with a soul which forced me to remorse over all the things I did for over a hundred and fifty years before the powers sought me out and asked me to be their champion." Angel explained while Leo backed him up.

"Also he saved one of my charges and from what I've heard as an elder he's done a lot of good in search of atonement." Leo continued as he saw the sister's tension ease.

"Well whatever I just want to thank you for saving Connor." Angel said as he hugged his son close causing the sisters to smile.

"Don't thank us it was Chris who urged me to get up and help." Paige said causing everyone to look at Chris skeptically.

Sighing Chris knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of this one and decided to tell the truth about we he saved Connor.

"Look in my time we found a prophecy which stated that 'the legacy of the vampire champion and the prodigy of the charmed ones would put a great dent in the side of good or evil'." Chris said as everyone looked at the two children.

"So was Connor good or evil?" Angel asked slightly upset.

"I don't know in my time Holtz took him to the Quor'toth screwing up how everything was supposed to go." Chris said.

"No I'm tired of this of everything and everyone trying to take my son he hasn't done anything wrong!" Angel yelled in frustration as everyone looked at him sadly especially Piper and Leo.

"How about we cast a spell?" Piper suggested causing everyone to turn to her.

"What type of spell are you talking about?" Paige asked as she to felt a need to help Angel.

"We could cast a spell that allows only people that Angel trusts to touch Connor." Piper explained while looking at Angel.

Angel looked at the girls then at Leo who nodded before Angel agreed.

"Great but I was wondering if you could help us out to." Chris said as Angel reluctantly gave Connor to Paige.

"With what," Angel asked.

"You're a Private Investigator right, so you can help us found out what is after Wyatt." Chris suggested.

Angel agreed to help them after Leo thought it would be a good idea since it would also let Connor and Wyatt get comfortable around each other. Once the sister finished they brought Connor back down to Angel before they explained exactly how the spell worked as Leo looked up.

"Is it the Elders?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," Leo said as he listened to the jingle.

"Well you better get going." Piper said as Leo held his hand out.

"Actually they want us all to come to magic school including Angel and Connor." Leo said as he turned his attention to the vampire champion.

"What do they want?" Angel asked.

"I don't know they just want to talk to us is all I know." Leo said as Angel nodded.

As Angel stood Paige quickly moved over and placed a hand on his shoulder before giving him a small smile as she orbed him, his son, and herself to magic school with the others following suit. Once they all arrived they saw Gideon along the other elders in front of them while Leo walked to them and took his place beside them.

"So you're Angelus the Scourge of Europe I must say for one vampire to terrorize an entire continent for a hundred and fifty years is impressive." Gideon said as Angel lowered his head slightly.

"It's Angel now." Angel explained but refused to attempt to justify his actions.

"Yes we know the powers have made you their champion and now you defend the helpless." A female elder responded.

"Well since you know my life's story you mind telling me what I am doing here." Angel said.

"Of course you see since Chris' intervention with you and your son the powers contacted us and would like the sisters to help you keep young Connor save." Another elder answered.

"That's great since Angel has agreed to help us find out who is after Wyatt." Leo said never noticing the quick glance Gideon gave him though Angel did.

"That's right and since things are so slow in paranormal activity back in Los Angeles I've decided to help the sister's immediately." Angel said as he kept a close on Gideon.

"That's good with someone as powerful as Wyatt we should try to keep him safe by any means necessary." Gideon said.

While the elders gave the sisters suggestions on how to keep Wyatt save Angel continued to watch Gideon's actions, Angel realized by the way Gideon he spoke and sat that he was hiding something or worse so he made a point to talk to Chris sometime soon.

"Well it's getting late and Connor's getting sleepy after his whole ordeal so Chris do you think you could take us home?" Angel asked as Paige stood up.

"I can take you home." Paige said while hoping to get to know the vampire more.

"Sorry Paige but I am assuming that Chris knows where I live plus I have to get my car." Angel answered as Chris gave a nod.

"But I'll see you all soon." Angel continued as Chris placed a hand on his shoulder while Angel helped Connor wave goodbye.

"Hey you know Angel owns a hotel so I'll just crush there for the night." Chris informed Paige and Phoebe since Piper had been staying at magic school for her own protection as the three orbed out.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Sahjhan stared at Holtz and the rest of his revenge crew with anger written over his scarred face enraged that Holtz didn't kill Connor when he had the chance now Angel would be ready to kill anyone he thought would try to take his child from him.

"Captain Holtz I gave you an opportunity to slay your greatest enemy or at least cause him the same pain he caused you and kill his son. Instead you decide that you want to raise the child to hate his father now you won't get that close to the child again Angel will make sure of that." Sahjhan said while pacing around the room.

"Don't worry we'll just have to try again." Holtz said leaning back in his chair.

"You don't get it you were able to get near Angel's son this time because he felt remorse for what he did to your family but now the instincts of a father will take over and he will kill you to keep his son safe from you. Plus let's not forget Whitelighters or even worse witches are helping him which means there is no why you are going to get close to the child now." Sahjhan huffed as he stared Holtz down.

"Cant you just take care of any spells witches might cast?" Justine asked.

"No not if they're the witches I think they are." Sahjhan answered.

Sahjhan looked at Holtz to see that he now had a worried expression on his face which pleased and enraged the time traveling demon. On one side Holtz now understood that making Angel suffer the same way he did may be out of his reach seeing as how this latest incident would make Angel close Connor off to everyone he didn't trust and if he waited to long the boy would grow to love his father to the point where it would matter if he kidnapped him or not.

Two he had no idea about this child except it was his end he didn't know if the boy had powers or not if he was more dangerous than Angel all he knew was the perfect chance to get his only real hindrance out of the way was blown because people wanted to see Angel suffer in their own way.

'_Damn these mortals don't they know that suffering is suffering now matter which way you spin it._' Sahjhan thought as he vanished.

Justine watched as Sahjhan disappeared then turned back to Holtz who was staring at the spot that Sahjhan was.

"Daniel what are we going to do about him?" Justine asked since she didn't like the demon.

"Nothing all he can do is throw words around since he is incorporeal in our dimension." Holtz explained.

"So what are we going to do about the vampire if what the demon said is true we won't be able to get the child away from that monster?" Justine said.

"I may have to forget about the child and just destroy Angelus though the more I can make him suffer the better." Holtz said as he glanced toward his recruits that were training.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Fred, Lorne, and Gunn continued to try to call Wesley to find out what was going on while hoping that Angel hadn't found him first. Lorne explained to them that when he read Wesley he found out that he had been to Holtz behind Angel's back along with the fact that he was taking the baby away for good, even though Fred and Gunn tried to disprove it they had to come to the fact that Wesley betrayed them now for old time sakes they needed to find him before Angel.

"Lorne did you get anything else off Wes like where he was going." Gunn said hopefully.

"Sorry big guy I was busy with the whole trying to warn Angel that his son was going to be kidnapped by someone he trusted thing to pay attention to anything else." Lorne said sarcastic.

"We have got to find Wesley before Angel does or he's going to kill him." Fred said as blue and white lights caught her attention.

"What the hell is that?" Gunn asked as the orbs formed an unknown man, Angel and most importantly Connor who was wiggling in his dad's arms.

"Angel, you found Connor!" Fred shouted happily as she ran to Angel and took the baby from him.

"Where did you find the little guy man?" Gunn asked as he glanced toward the stranger.

"And who is he?"

"This is Chris and to make a long story short he helped me get Connor back from Holtz who was ready to take him into a hell dimension." Angel explained as Fred tensed remembering her own phobia of portals.

"So did you happen to see Wesley?" Lorne asked hesitantly.

"No and if he knows what's good for him he wont ever show his face around here again." Angel growled out.

"So Angel he looked like you want to say something back at magic school." Chris said as Angel directed Chris toward Wesley's former office.

"Guys could you make sure one of you keeps an eye on Connor?" Angel asked to which everyone quickly gave a nod to.

Once the two were inside Angel directed Chris to a seat before he took his seat behind the desk as he decided to find what people's opinions on the elder.

"What are your thoughts on Gideon?"

* * *


	2. The Fate of the World

I don't own Angel or Charmed

'_Thinking_'

_Flashback_

Evil Counterparts

Note: I never liked the way the show had Connor so easy to defeat all the time despite being the offspring of the two most dangerous vampire of all time, so I have decided that I am going to manifest Connor's powers as he grows up and he will be stronger than the show had him.

I am also going to keep writing this story even though it doesn't seem to be that popular since I am haven't got more then one review, but I do like Charmed and Angel so I am going to keep going maybe more people will start to check it out once I get it rolling.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 The Son's of Leo and Angel

One month after Chris and Paige had saved Connor and Angel continued his investigation into the elder Gideon who seemed to have all the answers to bad things that happened to the sisters over the past month which wouldn't have been a problem except for the fact that Angel was able to see where he could gain things to hurt Wyatt if the sisters solved their problems with his solutions.

Meanwhile, when Cordelia and the Groosalugg had return from their vacation Angel decided to introduce his team and the charmed ones, while this went on Leo and Angel put their respective sons in a playpen then talked and watched as the two became fast friends.

Leo orbed into the hotel holding Wyatt as he looked around to find Angel playing with his son who now had a full head of brown hair like his father back when he became a vampire, but noticed that it wasn't as frizzy as his once was but straight and silky like his mother's (Leo has seen and heard about the destruction that Angel and Darla caused and was shown images of them when he became a whitelighter).

"So Angel how's being a father treating you?" Leo asked causing the vampire to whip his head around.

"Leo everything is great except for the whole demons after your son because he going to do something that sets evil back a long away thing." Angel said as he picked Connor up then moved toward the stairs while motioning for Leo to follow him.

"So what do you want?"

"Well we've found and eliminated the threat to Wyatt so we are sending Chris back to the future and thought you might want to be there to see him off with us since the two of you are kind of close." Leo explained causing Angel to raise a mental eyebrow.

'_I could have sworn Gideon was behind all of this_.' Angel thought.

"Alright let me grab a couple of bottles and diapers for Connor then we can leave." Angel said as he grabbed a bag with emergency things for Connor in it before Leo placed a hand out his shoulder causing the four to orb out.

Leo, Wyatt, Connor, and Angel arrived at magic school to find Chris and the sisters standing in front of a wall with their symbol on it.

"Angel what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked surprised though not disappointed to see the handsome vampire that she along with Paige had a slight crush on.

"Leo asked me to see Chris off and I wanted to thank him again for saving Connor." Angel said.

"Well it doesn't look like he's going anywhere since this damn potion isn't working." Piper yelled.

"Still well I guess we will have to use Gideon's spell." Leo said as he left to get the elder but not before putting Wyatt in a playpen causing Angel to follow suit with Connor.

While Leo went to find his mentor Chris pulled Angel to the side of the room away from his mother and aunts.

"Angel I just wanted to thank you for trying to help us figure out just who was after my brother." Chris said.

"That's why you asked me was to help you but to tell you the truth I believe Gideon is the one after Wyatt not the demons you vanquished." Angel said causing Chris to stare at him wide eyed.

"But I thought you said that Gideon wasn't a suspect anymore." Chris responded.

"So that you wouldn't make any unnecessary moves toward him that might tip him off that I knew something." Angel said before moving Chris back to the group as Leo and Gideon arrived.

"Ah Angel I didn't know you were going to be here." Gideon said with a small smile.

Gideon stood in front of everyone before throwing the potion at a wall with the charmed sign causing a portal to open. Chris turned back to everyone to say his final goodbyes before Leo stepped up.

"You know maybe we should go with him just to make sure he gets there safely." Leo suggested while looking at Angel who didn't want to leave Wyatt with Gideon but knew the sisters wouldn't let him hurt the child.

"Sure I'll go." Angel said as he turned back to the sisters.

"Paige, Phoebe do you two think you can keep an eye on Connor?" Angel asked causing Piper to huff.

"Hey I'm here too you know." The pregnant Piper said attempting to remind everyone that just because she was pregnant didn't mean she was dead.

"Angel knows honey he just doesn't want to stress you out." Leo explained while trying to claim his seething wife.

"Here is the potion to get you and Angel back." Gideon said as Chris, Angel and Connor turned toward the portal then entered it before the three stepped back out looking different than they did before they walked in.

"Angel, Chris, Leo what happened to you?" Piper asked as the three glared at her.

* * *

Elsewhere

Wesley walked into his apartment to find Lilah sitting on his table waiting for him.

"What's wrong lover you look kind of blue." Lilah said causing Wesley to frown at her.

"Is it because all your friends abandoned you?"

Flashback

_Wesley lay in a hospital dazed from what had happened he couldn't believe that he let Justine fool him like that and now a child was going to be raised to hate his father. _

_Yes Wesley was going to take Connor away from Angel but when the boy grew old enough he planned on explaining to him how great a man his father was now he would have that chance._

_The only thing Wesley hoped for now was that Angel didn't know where he was for he knew that even with a soul the odds were good that the vampire would kill maybe even torture him for betraying his trust._

_Wesley closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for Connor before the sound of the door opening caught his attention_, _fear and shock he saw Fred and Gunn standing in the doorway._

_Wesley wanted to open his mouth to explain himself but the doctors said he wouldn't be speaking for a little while._

"_Wes what were you thinking?" Gunn asked._

"_Charles." Fred said softly._

"_No Fred Angel almost lost his son because of him." Gunn said while looking at Wesley who had turned his head._

"_Look Wesley we just came here to bring you your things from the office it's probably a good idea if you don't come back ever." Fred said as gently as she could even though she to was furious with Wesley for his actions._

"_Oh I am sure your wondering what I meant when I said almost lost him Angel was able to get Connor back with the help of some new friends." Gunn said before scoffing and walking out of the room._

"_Wesley I don't know what happened to you but what you did was wrong we know about the prophecy which is fake by the way Angel was never going to hurt Connor." Fred said._

_Wesley for his part couldn't believe that he had been fooled from the start and knew that Connor must have been very important if someone would go and alter prophecies just to make sure he was killed._

"_Actually I think it's better if you leave town altogether." Fred said as she left the room herself leaving the Englishman to rot in his own self pity._

_

* * *

_

A day later

_Wesley laid on his bed still shocked at the previous day's events but he was excited that Angel was able to correct his mistake and get his son back which would keep Connor on the right path._

"_Wesley." A voice came for Wesley's left causing him to turn to see his current worst nightmare staring at him with a blank face._

_Angel looked Wesley up and down the rage he had pushed back once Connor had been returned to him came rushing to the surface once again._

"_Wes I know why you did what you did I know about the prophecy and even though I know they have already told you the prophecy was a fake I was never going to hurt my son now or at anytime." Angel said._

"_Unless Angelus had control these hands this body wouldn't do anything except love my son Wesley do you understand now?" Angel asked as Wesley gave a nod._

"_Good because I have decided to forgive you just like Lorne said."_

_Once Angel was finished he closed the distance between himself and Wesley then grabbed the pillow Wesley was lying on then began to smother him with it._

"_I'll forgive you once I've kill you asshole did you really think you were going to take my son away and get away with it you son of a bitch you bastard you're going to pay for what you did!" Angel yelled at the top of his lungs while ignoring the people who attempted to get him off Wesley._

_Angel quickly turned around and threw the people trying to get him off Wesley against the wall violently before returning to smothering Wesley before Gunn and Chris came in to drag Angel away with the help of some male nurses._

_Wesley held his hand out toward Angel as though he was trying to explain but only heard curses of how Angel was going to kill him and that he was dead, at that moment Wesley realized that the difference between Angel and Angelus wasn't so different the moment you crossed Angel._

_Flashback over_

* * *

Wesley looked at Lilah with a frown angry that she was right.

"Don't worry lover I'll never leave you." Lilah said as she closed the distance between Wesley and herself.

"Why do you keep coming back here after I told you not to?" Wesley asked as Lilah pushed him down on the couch before straddling him.

"You didn't mean it baby you never mean it." Lilah said with a smirk as she kissed him roughly causing him to groan in pleasure a minute later.

Wesley quickly pushed her off to the floor before jumping on top of her ripping her blouse off in the process exposing a red bra which barely contained her luscious breasts.

Lilah continued to kiss Wesley as she unbuttoned his shirt. "See I told you didn't mean it." Lilah said with a gasping as Wesley's hand slipped inside her panties.

* * *

With Angel Leo and Chris

"What the hell happened weren't those three the sisters?" Angel asked as Leo orbed them to the underworld the moment the sisters had attacked them.

"He's right dad why would mom attack us?" Chris asked while looking at the underworld.

"I think something went wrong with potion and we were transported to a dimension were everything happens at the same time as it does in our world but the roles are reversed." Leo explained as watched some what they figured to be low level demons running from them.

"Meaning we're the bad guys here." Angel said.

"Right and you probably can go out in the daylight but not at nighttime." Leo said as he closed his eyes.

Angel and Chris glanced at Leo before noticing that the underworld was beautiful as Leo opened his eyes.

"Alright I found him lets go." Leo said.

"Found who?" Chris asked as Leo orbed the three of them to the one person he believed could help them get back home since he figured this potion wasn't going to help.

* * *

With the sisters

"What the hell's going on?" Angel asked while running a hand through his long hair.

"I have no idea." Leo responded whose hair was spiked up.

Chris frowned at the imposters of his mother and aunts as he raised his hand and threw Paige across the room.

Phoebe quickly crossed the room and kicked Chris in the stomach then punched Leo in the jaw before a well placed punch to the chin sent her flying back next to Paige.

"Oh boy I forgot about Angel I can't fight him head to head he'd kill me." Phoebe said as noticed Gideon had orbed Piper, Connor, and Wyatt out the moment things looked bad.

"Okay we need to trap them before…" Paige started as the three orbed out.

"They do that." Paige finished.

"Alright we have to find them before they do something that gets our respective guys in trouble." Phoebe said with Paige agreeing as she and Phoebe followed the three.

When the two arrived they found Leo and Chris beating Daryl up while Angel stood back and watched with a smirk on his face.

"Okay why is Angel not bursting into flames?" Paige asked as said vampire noticed them along with Leo and Chris who had stopped beating up Daryl to meet the sisters.

"Well if their world is the reverse of ours then vampire's weakness must be darkness instead of daylight." Phoebe answered as Leo and Chris moved to stand beside Angel.

Once the three were side by side Paige used her powers to form a circle around them and trap them in the crystal cage.

Daryl looked at the trap men then to Phoebe and Paige with fear written on his face as he began to leave the scene bloodied and beaten.

"Daryl wait this isn't…" Paige started.

"Save it just stay away from me all of you people." Daryl said as jumped in his car and took off.

"Well I guess he hates us completely now." Paige said as her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Where the hell are you didn't Gideon tell you that I'm at the hospital?" Piper asked.

"No we were so busy with finding the guys that we weren't able to talk to him yet. Alright let us take care of these guys then we'll be right there." Paige answered before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Phoebe asked.

"That was Piper her water broke." Paige said

* * *

Elsewhere

Gideon sat in his office staring at Connor and Wyatt who had raised his shield to protect himself along his friend.

Gideon stood then circled the shield protecting his prey while looking for a weakness before another presence got his attention.

"What do you want Sahjhan?" Gideon asked as he kept his eyes on the two children.

"Just want to make sure now that Angel is out of the way that you are going to keep your end of our deal." Sahjhan replied while scowling at Connor.

"I said I would kill the boy didn't I." Gideon said becoming enraged with time traveling demon.

Sahjhan wisely decided to shut his mouth so as not to make the one person who would put down his one and only weakness mad.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you mad just wondering and not that I'm not grateful for you doing this for me but why are you doing this?" Sahjhan asked as Gideon tried to pierce Wyatt's shield.

"Except for the fact that you would tell the charmed ones if I didn't because Wyatt is to powerful and will become a threat to good magic if he is allowed to live so if I must kill Connor to ensure that I will be able to kill Wyatt then I will do it because the fate of the world is more important than the lives of two children."

Gideon continued to contemplate how he was going to get but froze when the two orbed out.

"What happened where did they go?" Sahjhan asked.

"Wyatt would have gone to a place where he felt safe so that means he probably went home." Gideon said before he heard his name being called.

"Go now."

Gideon quickly moved to the lobby after Sahjhan left only find Phoebe and Paige with Angel, Leo, and Chris trapped in the crystal cage.

"I see you were able to find them." Gideon said thankful the girls didn't go home.

"Yeah but now we need to go to their world and get their counterparts back." Phoebe said

Gideon opened his mouth to argue when Paige interrupted him. "She's right we need to get them back before something goes wrong."

Gideon sighed as he threw a potion at the symbol which created a portal on impact.

Phoebe and Paige locked hands as they entered when they came out they found magic school empty except for Gideon waiting for them.

"Where are our other selves?" Paige asked.

"Out looking for your Chris, Leo, and Angel though it seems they weren't as quick as you." Gideon said.

"Then we'll find the guys ourselves." Phoebe said with Gideon giving a nod.

"Very well but be warned your other selves are very dangerous and might not take to you being here well."

The two nodded then Paige orbed the two out in hopes they could find their family and friend.

The moment Gideon felt them leave he went straight office then pulled back a curtain revealing a mirror that led to the good world with his good counterpart staring back at him.

"Now we should kill the two of them now." Gideon said.

"I agree wholeheartedly." Gideon responded as the two orbed out.

When Gideon arrived in the attic of the manor he saw Wyatt standing in his playpen while Connor whose motor skills weren't as developed was sitting.

"I'm sorry both of you but this is for the greater evil." Gideon said as he looked both children in the eyes before raising his dagger to kill with but stopped in shock as said dagger was surround by orbs then stabbed Gideon in his own heart.

Gideon enraged by Wyatt's tricks ripped the knife out of his heart then attempted to end Connor's life but was stopped when Wyatt's shield threw him across the room.

Gideon frowned at the two children and decided to make his exit before someone came home.

'_Well at least my other self will be able to take his time since he has no to worry about_.' Gideon thought as he left.

* * *

Elsewhere

"I am honored that the three of you would come to me for help but alas I don't have the answers you seek." Barbas said

Leo and Chris watched as a demon they both hated with a passion in their world was genuinely doing his best to help them in this world.

"Is he for real?" Chris asked stunned at this version of Barbas.

"He has to be demon of fear in our world must be the demon of hope in this world. Barbas we just assumed a demon as powerful as you would be able to help us." Leo said as waved his hand in front of his face before turning his palm in front of him as though he was reading it.

"Even with your greatest hope I can not help you but for not for hope springs eternal."

"I don't understand how Gideon's potion could turn out so wrong." Chris said.

"Did you say Gideon?" Barbas said.

"Yes why?" Chris asked.

"Because maybe just maybe he did know how work it could go." Barbas said causing Chris to look at Angel who was standing off to the side.

Leo began to ask Barbas what he meant by that but stopped when he saw Paige and Phoebe appeared in front of them.

Barbas quickly moved in front of the three to challenge the sisters. "Run I'll hold them off I've done it before."

Leo put his hand out to calm Barbas when he felt a large amount of evil behind him. "So we finally found you three." A voice said from behind them.

Leo, Angel, Chris, and Barbas turned around to find Paige and Phoebe's counterparts glaring at all of them.

Paige and Phoebe quickly huddled together while their counterparts did the same ignoring the four men who were standing back away from the two groups.

"Alright Paige you orb us behind them…" Phoebe explained.

"Then we'll knock them out." Phoebe finished never knowing her counterpart had the same plan.

Both groups nodded then turned to each other before vanishing in orbs but found themselves on their butts in the same place they started in after the four collided with each other.

Seeing that that plan wasn't going to work Phoebe decided that she was going to take on her counterpart while Paige did the same.

"This is foolish they are equal in power and strength." Leo said as he covered his head from the falling pieces of rock.

"So how do we get them to stop fighting?" Angel asked as the four saw both Paige's summon even bigger boulders and took cover.

"Wait if they are all basically the same just good and evil then they would care about what Gideon is trying to do." Chris suggested.

Leo glanced at the ground then stood up as both Phoebe's had knocked each other down while both Paige's were exhausted from using so much power.

"Alright that's enough the four of you are wasting time because if what Barbas told me is true then Gideon is the one that's been after Wyatt all long." Leo said causing all four of the sister's eyes to widen in fear.

"Then we have to go we left Connor and Wyatt with Gideon to search for you." Paige said.

* * *

In the regular world

Gideon thrust his knife at Wyatt's shield one last time before it finally after twenty-five tries gave way.

Gideon looked down at Wyatt and Connor then thrust his knife at Connor but stopped when he felt his skin on fire, looking down at the two children Gideon decided that it would be better to heal get himself and his counterpart healed then left the two boys in the attic.

Returning to magic school Gideon headed to his office and pulled down the curtain which was hiding the mirror to the parallel universe from view, deciding that questions were better saved for later the two Gideon's began to heal one another.

Once they were finished Gideon sighed as he let loose on his counterpart.

"You said that you would have the shield broke through before sisters found out now not only do they know that we're after Wyatt but Angel knows we are after Connor!" Gideon yelled.

"Yes but we both know how powerful Wyatt is it's the reason he must be destroyed." Gideon answered back.

"Well couldn't you have killed Connor at least?"

"No if you were at the manor with them then you must have saw that Connor was protected by Wyatt."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"We will think of something between the two of us but for now we need to lay low I feel them returning."

Gideon gave a nod as the two orbed out of the office while secretly going over their moves.

While Gideon was leaving the group returned to their world the moment they arrived Leo grabbed Angel's shoulder then orbed the two to the attic of the manor while Chris went to get Leo and his counterpart to send back through the portal.

Leo and Angel orbed into the attic to found Connor and Wyatt in Wyatt's playpen crying, looking the boys over both fathers found there were no injuries and that the two were probably just scared by Gideon's attack.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Angel said as his face shifted unconsciously.

Leo saw Angel's face change but didn't say anything as he to felt a rage and anger building up inside him he'd never felt before.

"Leo I don't know if you can except this but know that Gideon has come after Connor I'm going to kill him." Angel said as Phoebe, Chris, and Paige orbed in.

'_Not if I get to him first_.' Leo thought.

* * *

**Ok some things** **aren't the same as the show but I decided to add my own spin any questions I will try to answer. **

**Read & Review**


	3. What A Father Will Do

I don't own Angel or Charmed

'_Thinking_'

_Flashback_

Evil Counterparts

Note: In this story Faith was imprisoned in Sunnydale, Buffy and Spike still had their relationship if anyone has any questions use your review to ask them and I will get back to you.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Two Straying Fathers**

* * *

Leo orbed to into an alleyway and glanced around as he slowly moved forward while trying to sense his pray.

"I know your here Barbas you can't keep running from me!" Leo yelled out

Leo turned to move to his left before a voice in his head spoke to him.

"Your afraid that vanishing me wont ease your pain because it wasn't a demon it was an elder your very mentor that tried to kill your son." The voice said.

"You helped him that's why am going to kill you to." Leo answered with rage pouring into his voice as he went back the way he came.

The moment Leo turned back he walked through an astral projection of his prey Barbas who immediately awoke when he realized his trick wasn't working on the elder fire engulfed him as he disappeared while grasping his injured shoulder.

Leo felt Barbas leave and quickly ran to the spot where he was before focusing on the power before following it.

Leo arrived on top of the golden gate bridge only to find another one of his mentors named Zola waiting for him.

"Zola" Leo said.

Surprised by his sudden appearance Zola turned to Leo with a shocked look on his face.

"Leo good I've been calling you."

"What do you mean where's Barbas?"

"Who"

Leo stared at Zola until he heard Barbas' voice in his head again.

"He's covering up for me. Oh you know he is you tracked me here." Barbas said causing Leo to become angry with Zola.

"What the matter are you already?" Zola asked as he saw the anger on Leo's face begin to build.

"One of your greatest fears the good guys the bad guys they are all the same now. Hey that makes him just like Gideon." Barbas said causing Leo to hit Zola with lightning bolts and throw him against the wall.

"Where is he where's Barbas?" Leo asked as he continued to hit Zola with his lightning.

"I don't know." Zola yelled out in pain.

"Tell me!"

"I don't know for god sakes stop."

Once Leo heard those words from Zola he stopped and looked at the damage he'd done, while Zola himself looked up at him with shock and slight fear on his face.

"Damn so close." Barbas said as he vanished leaving the two elders alone to contemplate what just happened.

* * *

At the Hotel

* * *

Angel sat in his office brooding while his son snored softly on his chest.

Angel remembered how Gideon was able to take both Wyatt and Connor away causing him and Leo to go on a rampage throughout the underworld to find him two months had pasted since that incident yet it was still fresh in his mind.

Once they did found him they took turns beating on him until he told them that the only reason he went after Connor was because Sahjhon threatened to expose his plan to the sisters if he didn't.

After that Leo killed him before the two checked their sons to make sure they were alright, once that was over with they headed to the hospital to find Piper had given birth to a healthy baby boy who they obviously named Chris whose future self was killed by Gideon.

While Piper and Leo spent time with their new son Paige took Angel aside to talk to him about something that had been on her mind since she found out Angel ran a detective agency, once they were finished Angel agreed to let Paige come and work at Angel Investigations with him.

Paige explained to him that while she loved being a stay at home aunt she wanted to get out some and spread her wings plus working for Angel would give her the perfect job since Angel knew she had to fight demons with her sisters which also didn't need to be hid from his friends.

While everyone else was able to move on Leo and Angel both wanted revenge for what happened so the two decided that Leo would deal with Barbas while Angel would deal with Sahjhon though before that happened he thought it would be nice if he and Connor visited an old friend.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_Angel arrived at his destination in Sunnydale happy that he was able to avoid Buffy since she was now with Spike according to his sources he left in Sunnydale, but that didn't matter to him Buffy was allowed to be with whoever she wanted._

_Once he and Connor were let through Angel sat down and smirked at the surprised person sitting behind a window across from him as he picked up a phone._

"_How are you doing Faith?" Angel asked._

"_I can't complain but my question for you is what's that you're holding?" Faith asked._

"_It's a baby Faith." _

"_I know that what I meant is why do you have it I never pegged you for the babysitting type?"_

"_A lot has happened but the short version is I had sex with my sire and she gave birth to Connor here." _

"_Your sire you mean Darla?"_

"_I didn't realize you know who my sire was."_

"_Well I studied up on you when I was with the Mayor but I thought vampires couldn't you know give birth."_

_Angel sighed he'd thought the same thing then again he couldn't deny it when he saw Darla (even though he tried) and he certainly couldn't deny Connor._

"_Trust me when I tell you this is my biological son." Angel answered._

"_So what did B think about the kid?" Faith asked._

"_Buffy's with Spike now Faith she doesn't even know about Connor."_

"_Wow B and Spike huh so that would technically make you available."_

"_I guess it would."_

"_To bad I'm in jail huh?"_

_Faith asked Angel with a smirk as the vampire closed his eyes and run his fingers through his hair before turning Connor to face Faith._

"_Connor this is Faith say hi to the nice slayer boyo." Angel said while whispering the slayer part causing Connor to give Faith a toothless smile._

_Faith smiled back at Connor then noticed that Angel himself was smiling as well not the smirk or fake smile he usually gave people but an actual smile, it was at that point that Faith realized this baby had changed the vampire she'd fallen in love with._

"_Let's get back to this Buffy and Spike thing." Faith said._

"_Well there's nothing to get back to Buffy and Spike are in love and have had sex on multiple occasions according to my sources." Angel answered._

"_No I am pissed with B all this time she was running her mouth about good and evil now she dating someone evil." _

"_Spike's not evil anymore he has a soul without a curse."_

"_Oh"_

"_But she was with him before he became good."_

_Faith inwardly smiled to herself now that Buffy was with Spike no matter if Buffy still had feelings for Angel or not she knew how much the brooding vampire hated his grandchide and wouldn't want to be with Buffy since she was now with Spike, now the raven haired slayer was really cursing herself for her crimes._

_The two made more small talk before Angel saw that Connor was getting sleepy and decided that it was time to go._

_Faith watched the two leave and wished that Buffy would have loved Spike in the beginning so she could have been with Angel._

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

Angel started to go back to his brooding when the sound of someone orbing in and Paige yelling out his name brought him out of his thinking.

Once Angel made it out of his office he saw a large black man wearing what looked like burnt robes standing in front of his team.

Angel walked around and stood between Gunn and Paige who were out in front.

"Forgive the intrusion I thought it best if I came to you first." Zola said.

"Whatever you are here for I'm not interested." Angel said while slightly shielding Connor from the elder.

"No I think the two of you will be interested in this Leo just tried to kill me." Zola said to Angel and Paige.

Paige glanced at Angel who didn't even turn to her.

"I didn't want the other elders to know they'd think he was after us all now." Zola continued.

"Well you can hardly blame him or Angel now can you." Paige said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your lack of faith is understandable given what Gideon has done but one bad elder doesn't make us all bad we are on the same side here." Zola protested.

"Are we?" Angel asked quietly.

Zola gave a half smile before he began again, "Leo didn't want to kill me I know that still if he had there would have been no redeeming him he would have to have been recycled."

Paige looked at him and then replied jokingly, "Recycled like what recycled like plastic."

"No I mean like sent back, reborn to start the cycle of life over again."

Zola sighed as Angel looked at Paige who had a confused look on her face.

"We don't want to punish you or him for killing Gideon but we can't abide him harming innocents in the name of revenge which means you don't stop him will have to." Zola said serious toward the end.

"Stop him from what?" Angel asked.

"With his obsession with vanishing Barbas it's blinding him to the reason and driving him over the edge and if he succeeds it wont make his sons any safer or the betrayal an less painful it wont heal his or your hearts." Zola said to Angel at the end before orbing out.

"Okay who was that?" Fred asked.

"He's an elder like Leo." Paige answered.

"Well he and the rest of his kind should know better than to show their faces around here if they know what's good for them." Gunn said with a scowl.

Cordelia scowled at what just happened normally she would have been standing beside Angel when things like that happened, but ever since Paige started working with them it seemed as though she was taking Cordelia's roll along with the attention Angel usually gave her, which was making her rethink her decision to break up with the Groosalugg.

With a sigh she walked over to the rest of the group while Angel dragged Paige into his office.

"I didn't know that Leo was attacking other elders." Angel said as Connor let out a tired yawn before grabbing fistfuls his shirt and rubbing his face into his shirt.

"I didn't either but Piper's been so concerned with Chris, Phoebe's been preoccupied with work, while I've been trying to fit in here that we all haven't had that much time to talk lately." Paige answered.

"Though I plan to go after Sahjhon for making Gideon go after Connor in the first place so I understand where he's coming from."

"Angel I know you both are hurt by what happened but I'm begging you don't do something that'll get you killed because your son needs you."

With said Paige began to leave his office when a picture on Angel's desk caught her attention, deciding he would try to cover it up if he knew she wanted to see it Paige quickly grabbed the picture before Angel even knew what happened.

Angel noticed the picture Paige grabbed and tried to get it back from her though while holding Connor knew it would be hard, "Paige gave that back its private work."

"It's me." Paige interrupted while looking over the perfect sketch work of herself, there was also ones of Gideon and Sahjhon.

"Paige it's not what you think." Angel explained.

"You're really good but why did you draw these pictures?"

"Well when I have time to myself to think or I need the rest of the group to know what an enemy looks like that they've never seen that skill comes in handy."

Paige glanced at Angel with a smile on her face and was about to tease the 350 year old vampire when Fred came running into the room, "Sorry to interrupt but we've got a big problem outside."

Angel and Paige rushed to the front doors of the hotel only to find Holtz, Justine, and ten humans standing behind him them.

"Its time we finished this Angelus once and for all." Holtz said before he and his group rushed the hotel.

* * *

Back at the Manor

* * *

Leo opened the book and began to flip through the pages to find Barbas before he felt chilling wind that caused him to stop.

"Barbas" Leo said as he stepped away from the book and looked around.

"I know you're here show yourself."

"Who are you talking to?" A voice asked from behind him causing him to turn to see Piper standing in the doorway holding baby Chris.

"Nobody how did you know I was here?" Leo asked as he made his way back to the book.

"I didn't Wyatt did it must be that orbing thing you guys share he looked up and said dadda."

"Really"

"Yep he misses you we all do."

"I miss him to I… is there anything else on Barbas in here besides the main entry?"

"No would you like to hold your child?"

Leo began to answer until he saw Chris looking back at him while sucking on his pacifier.

"I can't." Leo answered.

"Well you need to Leo Chris didn't die he's alive you need to move on." Piper pleaded.

"Not till Barbas is gone and they're both safe." Leo said as he orbed out in search of Barbas.

Piper sighed as she looked down at Chris who was staring at the spot where Leo was just at.

"Hey did I hear Leo up here?" Phoebe asked as she came walking into the attic while holding Wyatt.

"Yeah he was looking through the book trying to find more information on Barbas I wouldn't have even know he was up here if it wasn't for Wyatt." Piper said as she headed back downstairs with Phoebe following.

"Yeah I talked to Paige last night and she said Angel wasn't doing much better according to her he just broods all the time with Connor." Phoebe said as they reached the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So Angel isn't doing any better huh?"

"No I think he just handles it in a different way than Leo."

"You maybe if we talk to Angel we can find out exactly what happened then we can help them."

"I doubt it Paige told me that Angel's been avoiding the Gideon questions."

"So has Leo when I've caught him to try to ask that it."

The two sat in silence as they began to think about how they could help Leo when the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Piper said as she stood up with Chris and walked to the door.

Once Piper opened it she found Detective Sheridan and Lt. Morris standing in front of her just as Chris began to cry.

"It's okay Chris your okay." Piper cooed.

"Chris huh interesting name same as the guy who died in your house a couple of months ago isn't." Sheridan said.

"Are you following me?" Piper asked.

"Yes I am actually I would have approached you sooner but Lt. Morris here thought you might need some time to mourn your loss. He's very protective of you seems to know you real well which is why I asked him to be my partner on this, you know you and your sisters don't seem to be getting out much lately why is that I wonder your not hiding from me are you." Sheridan said while Piper glanced toward Daryl.

"We've got nothing to hide."

"Good then you'll have no objects to coming downtown to answer some questions you've just been served."

"Questions about what,"

"About what really happened to…" Sheridan stopped and looked down at Chris who giggled.

"the other Chris how he mysteriously broke out of jail, how come he doesn't seem to appear in any database, how come you didn't have a funeral for him, what happened to his body you know stuff like that four o' clock don't be late." Sheridan finished before walking away.

Piper sighed as she looked up at Daryl who had his head down slightly, "You know I can almost understand you not helping us but to help her."

"It's not like that I swear I don't want to be in the middle of this but she knows I know something she knows we've got history." Daryl explained.

"And you think if she exposes us she isn't going to bust you to?" Piper questioned.

"Coming Lt." Sheridan asked from her place on the steps.

"You have to choose a side Daryl that's just the way it works." Piper said before shutting the door and letting out a long sigh.

Piper made her way back into the living room to find Phoebe waiting while Wyatt played with his favorite bear.

"Who was that?" Phoebe asked.

"That was Sheridan and we have to go to the police station at four to answer questions about Chris." Piper answered.

"Well it's a good thing I took a sabbatical so I can help you think of away out of this." Phoebe said.

* * *

At the Hotel

* * *

Gunn ducked a punch from Justine only to her foot meet his stomach before she kneed him in the face sending him stumbling backward.

Gunn quickly regained his balance then punched Justine in the face sending her to the ground.

Gunn quickly grabbed her by her jacket and hauled her to her feet then shook her roughly only to have her head butt him.

Justine jumped onto his chest then wrapped her arms around him, successfully pin his arms to his body the moment she wrapped legs around him before she let loose with a flurry of punches to his face and head.

Gunn felt himself starting to black out so he rolled them over so he was on top then used the power in his legs to stand up before falling back to the ground allowing his entire 250lbs frame to come crashing down on Justine.

Realizing he could move once again he glanced down at Justine to find her unconscious Gunn pushed her limp arm off him before standing and attempting to clear his head before rushing over to help Cordelia and Fred.

While this went on Holtz was attacking Angel and Paige since he blamed her for not getting the revenge he felt he so rightfully deserved.

Holtz fired an arrow at Paige's head which Angel blocked by allowing the arrow go through his forearm.

"You foolish girl don't you see that you've condemned a child to death because of your actions!" Holtz yelled out in frustration.

"All I see is that I've gave a child back to his father which you stole." Paige responded as Angel ripped the arrow out of his arm.

"He is a demon and will turn on the child eventually it is in his natural he wont be able to help it."

"Holtz listen what I did to you and your family is unforgivable I and I'm sorry but I told you that if you came near my son again I would kill you." Angel said while pushing Paige toward the spot where Lorne was hiding with Connor.

"If I can't have the child then I'll just have to kill you Angelus!" Holtz yelled in a blind rage as he brought a stake out then lunged for Angel who was got by surprise but caught Holtz's wrist before he could dust him.

As Holtz struggled Angel closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them with a fire Holtz had never seen.

Angel quickly turned Holtz's wrist to the side painfully while pulling Holtz to his body, as Holtz spun around to relieve some of the pressure to his wrist and elbow Angel placed his hands on the back of his head and under his chin before snapping his neck.

Everyone in the hotel watched as Holtz's body dropped to the ground lifeless, which caused Holtz's men to slowly retreat though not before a couple grabbed Holtz's body and another grabbed Justine.

Angel let out an unneeded breath before turning to face his team who were all staring at him but not with fear as he expected.

Gunn gave him a nod, Cordelia gave him a sad smile, Fred smiled shyly at him, but none of them were scared or disgusted by him like he thought.

Angel was broken out of his relief when Connor started to wail causing Angel to rush to him.

"Don't worry Angel I think all Connor needs is some papa bear love and he'll be just fine." Lorne said as he gave Connor to Angel.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Sahjhon stood at the edge of Sunnydale with a smirk on his scared face, he knew that the first was killing off potential slayers he also knew that the first had destroyed the watchers council the reason he was here was to resurrect a creature that he knew would kill Angel no questions asked.

Sahjhon decided to go back in time to hopefully find something he could use against Angel then while in 1789 he found it a powerful demon made completely of stone that Darla and Angel imprisoned.

Knowing this demon would want to kill Angel and possibly his problem aka Connor, so Sahjhon decided to release the great demon the only problem was he didn't know where his prison was until he finally used his dark magic to locate this demon which led him here.

"Well maybe you'll do better since Holtz was useless getting himself." Sahjhon said as he walked entered Sunnydale only to be confronted by the Slayer.

Sahjhon looked at the Slayer before letting out a loud laugh, "So you're pretending to be a small dead blonde girl now huh?" Sahjhon asked with a chuckle.

"I'm using this form to mess with the Slayer but the question is what are you doing here?" The First replied.

"I can't tell you that all you need to know is I'm here for something I need to destroy Angel's child."

"Child you mean Angelus adopted a son." The First said surprised.

"No I mean he and his sire conceived."

"Impossible we both no vampires can't have children."

"Well Angel did now if you'll excuse me."

'_Angel's child I think I can use this when I start attacking the Slayer's mind but I must go Los Angeles to make sure its true_.'

* * *

**There will be one last time skip next chapter and then I promise you there will be no more**


	4. The New God of Love and Peace

I don't own Angel or Charmed

'_Thinking_'

_Flashback_

Evil Counterparts

**For those of you who don't know this story is a slight AU story since events are the same yet different also Faith will be in this story and she will be just like the old Faith except good.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 Love and Peace

* * *

Buffy Summers stood in the middle of a circle that was made up of the Scoobies, the Potential slayers, along Spike as they had a discussion over the choices Buffy had been making since the first had started its attack last month.

"Look I know the choices I've made haven't always been the most popular but I do what's best for all of us that includes making the tough decisions." Buffy said.

"Look the slayer hasn't steered you wrong before so why would she start now." Spike said trying to defend his slayer.

"Maybe its time for someone else to take the lead," Willow's lover Kennedy said.

"Who you your just a potential you don't have the ability to lead." Buffy responded back.

"I heard that you aren't the only slayer." Rona said causing everyone that wasn't a potential to stare at her.

"Who told you that?" Buffy hissed.

"Is it true?" Rona answered.

Buffy turned her gaze toward the floor so one could see her eyes.

'_I'm I such a bad leader that they would want Faith over me_.' Buffy thought to herself.

Giles wiped his glasses then decided to answer since none of the original group looked like they were going too, "Yes there is another slayer but she's in prison for murder."

"Well we need her so I say we break her out of jail then we could return her after she helps us save the world." Kennedy said as the rest of the potentials agreed with her while the Scooby gang was still somewhat conflicted.

Buffy on the other hand wasn't conflicted at all to her if she never saw Faith's face again it would be too soon, plus she knew Faith wouldn't stay and help no she would run right to L.A. to her Angel.

"If you break Faith out where is the first place you think she'll go?" Buffy asked.

"I'm sure she'd stay here and help us if she knew what was happening." Molly answered.

"No Faith will run straight to Los Angeles."

"What's in L.A.?" Andrew asked.

"Angel,"

Giles and Xander stared at Buffy in shock especially if she was implying that Faith was involved with Angel.

Spike on the other hand became extremely jealous that his grandsire held such power over his slayer but even angrier at the fact that the beings created to kill him were instead falling in love with him if what Buffy implied about Faith was true.

For her part Buffy knew that Faith would try her best to be with Angel now that she herself had technically moved on leaving Angel available but what no one knew including Spike was if Angel's soul ever became bound she would go to him in a second.

"So let me get this straight you don't want us to break a slayer out of prison that could help because you're afraid that she'll get together with you ex." Rona said.

"I agree with Buffy Faith is dangerous she tortured me and my mom." Dawn said as Buffy smiled at her while silently thanking her sister for the backup.

"So let's put all this Faith nonsense away and get to sleep because we have a hard day of training tomorrow." Buffy said as everyone went to their respective beds or spot on the floor.

Buffy stepped outside and stared up at the stars for a couple of minutes until she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her.

"Spike stop." Buffy said as the arms squeezed her tighter.

"You know I like the way you handled them back there." Spike said as he moved to kiss Buffy only to have her fight out of his embrace.

"Spike stop we had a fling back when I was messed up but that's over with now." Buffy said as she headed back into the house leaving a frowning Spike in her wake.

Early the next mourning Molly, Kennedy, and Rona snuck out of the house before everyone else woke up then made their way to their destination.

"Guys Buffy's not going to like this." Molly said as they ran down the street.

"Look do you want to die because it seems to me that if you're not apart of Buffy's main group then she doesn't care if you die now maybe this Faith is a dangerous murder and if she is then we don't break her out simple as that." Rona said with Kennedy waving them on.

The girls ran for fifteen more minutes before the jail finally came into view causing them to stop so they could get their plan together.

Once this was taken care of they entered the jail then asked to speak to Faith, normally you would need to give a first name along with a last but since everyone knew Faith they just let them through.

Rona quickly jumped in the seat forcing Molly and Kennedy to stand over her shoulder as they waited for Faith.

Five minutes later they saw a curvaceous raven haired woman walking toward them as she took her seat but not before eyeing the three of them as she picked up the phone.

"Who the hell are you?" Faith asked as she continued to look the three of them over.

"We're potential slayers who are fighting the first evil and we've come here because we need your help." Kennedy said causing Faith to smirk.

"Sorry little girl but I'm kind of unavailable right now but if this fight your talking about is still happening in twenty-two years then I'll be happy to help."

"But Buffy will have gotten us killed by then." Rona said.

"Then quit."

"We don't want to quit we want to make a difference." Molly said.

"Then why are you here?"

"We want you to come and lead us not Buffy." Kennedy said causing Faith to look up at her.

"You're with B."

"Yeah she wants you to help." Kennedy said causing Faith to stand up.

"Now I know your lying I'm the last person B would ask help from." Faith said as she turned to walk away.

"Angel needs help." Molly yelled out causing Faith to stop in her tracks then turn back toward them with a worried look on her face.

Rona thanked Molly for her quick thinking but was slightly afraid of what would happen to them if she found out they had just said that name to get her to stay.

"What's wrong with him is he hurt is the kid alright?" Faith asked slightly panicking causing the girls to look at her like she was crazy.

"He needs the help of a slayer but Buffy said she was to busy to help him." Kennedy said as she lied through her teeth.

Faith began to squeeze the phone at the thought of Buffy denying Angel help causing the phone to crush under the force she was applying.

"Step away from the glass." Faith said as the three girls backed up as Faith jumped threw the glass, beat up four guards then made her escape with the three girls.

* * *

Los Angeles 4:59 am

* * *

Angel chased a demon down the street that had tried to kill Connor while they both slept.

The demon ran glanced back at Angel before running into a large building that Angel assumed to be a church but in L.A. you never know.

Angel walked into the church and saw druids kneeling around an urn of some kind praying.

Angel walked toward them to get their attention only to have the demon grab him from behind and throw him over the praying druids who didn't even flinch at the commotion that was going on around them.

Angel jumped back up with his game face on then leapt at the demon tackling to the floor before picking it up and throwing it across the room.

Angel quickly punched the demon in the stomach before round house kicking the demon into the druids smashing the urn.

Grabbing the demon out of the tangle of bodies Angel stood it up then broke its neck painfully as he turned to make his way out of the church he heard a voice which stop him.

"Our god he's here." One of the druids said causing Angel to turn back to them.

Angel saw them still on their knees but saw they were praying to an orange and yellow cloud that was floating above them.

'_What the hell is that_?' Angel asked only to have the cloud head toward him with such speed he knew he had no hope to dodge so he simply threw his hands up in front of himself and braced for impact.

Looking around Angel noticed the druids approaching him slowing making him think he'd out stayed his welcome so he made his way toward the exit.

Angel turned to the door and opened it only to see the sun was up so he began to close the door only to have the druids push him outside.

Angel quickly tired to get back into the church until he saw that he wasn't bursting into flames.

"What the hell is happening?" Angel asked

"Our god has chosen you as his vessel no longer can you die from being in the sun or a stake to the heart you master are now a god and we are ready to serve you." The lead druid said as he along with the rest bowed to Angel.

Angel stared at them oddly part from the explanation that they gave him and part because they knew he was a vampire although he supposed the panicking when thrown out in the sun gave that away.

Angel backed away from the druids then headed back to the hotel to make sure Connor was alright and hopefully put this weird night behind him.

Angel slowly walked down the street silently basking in the sunlight that would normally be harmful to him taking out his phone Angel noticed that it was already 6:30 so he picked up the pace for the next two blocks then walked into the hotel thankful that no one was in then head upstairs.

Angel took off his clothes then put on a pair of long silk red pajamas bottoms then checked on the sleeping Connor before heading to bed himself.

Five hours later the current employees of Angel Investigations were down in the lobby taking calls from different potential clients.

"Geez usually Angel and Connor are awake by now." Cordelia wondered allowed as Fred walked past her.

"Well maybe their just tired especially Angel I mean the poor guy has to spend every waking moment protecting his son from the evil monsters of this world that want to kill him just for being born." Fred said only to have Cordelia and Paige look at her like she was crazy while Gunn smirked since he was use to her rants.

"But seriously Cordy, Angel is a vampire which means he'll most likely sleep the day away." Gunn said as he swung his battle axe.

Ignoring everyone else Cordelia went behind the counter and grabbed a baby monitor then turned it on.

"Where did you get that?" Paige asked as she and Fred stopped their filing.

"Angel had me hide one in every room of the hotel." Cordelia answered.

Just as the group huddled around the monitor the phone rang prompting Cordelia to turn off the monitor just in case Angel came down he wouldn't know they were listening in on him.

Cordelia answered the phone only to find out about a rich family who was willing to pay a lot of money to have a room of their house that was haunted taking care of which of excited Cordelia once she'd taken down the information she promised that they'd have someone out their soon.

Once the call was finished Cordelia squealed with excitement then told the rest of the gang who also became excited except Paige who didn't realize that they didn't get to many paying missions.

"I'll go get Angel all of you gear up." Gunn said running up the stairs dodging a passing Lorne as he went.

"Whoa what's his hurry?" Lorne asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"We got a paying job." Cordelia said as she grabbed a battle axe causing Lorne to groan since the last time everybody went out he almost lost Connor when a gang of demons attacked.

Meanwhile, Gunn knocked on Angel's door five times calling his name each to but never received an answer.

Finally fed up with waiting Gunn grabbed the doorknob to only to have the door swing open to reveal Angel wearing white pants, a silk white button up shirt and a white leather duster that reached the back of his knees.

Stunned with what was in front of his eyes Gunn had to do a double take as he stared at his vampire boss who was holding Connor.

"Angel man what happened to you and what the hell are you wearing," Gunn asked.

Angel smiled then placed his hand on Gunn's shoulder before the three vanished in falling pink hearts.

When the three reappeared in the hotel lobby Gunn stumbled away from Angel while the rest of the group stared at the vampire champion in shock at what he was wearing and more importantly how he arrived.

"Angel what happened to you?" Fred asked as Angel handed Connor to Cordelia.

"Nothings wrong Fred in fact I've never felt better." Angel said as he sat down on the couch.

"Angel something had to have happened." Paige said as Angel eyed her and Cordelia.

"Nothing although the love I'm feeling between Fred and Gunn makes me feel so alive."

"How can you feel our love?" Gunn asked from his seat on top of the counter.

"I just can its like the love gives me power." Angel said as he headed toward the patio.

The rest of the team followed as he walked out of the double doors and straight into the sunlight fearing the worst they they'd to grab him by the jacket until Fred's voice stopped them.

"Anyone noticed that he's not on fire?"

Everyone stared at Angel who was staring up at the sky with his arms open.

"Are you alive?" Cordelia asked.

"I don't think so." Angel responded.

"Well look Angel we need to cleanse this house with the owners welling to pay." Gunn said causing Angel to turn to him.

"But what if the sprit is evil?"

"Then we kick its ass back to hell."

"But that would hurt the ghost and we shouldn't hurt creatures in fact I bet if we talk to this ghost then we could find so common ground."

The group stared at Angel oddly before heading back into the hotel to talk what was happening over.

"Okay something's wrong with him." Lorne said.

Cordelia looked the situation over and decided to take charge, "Alright Gunn you and Fred go to the client's house and take care of the problem. Paige you take Angel and Connor with you to find out what happened to him while Lorne and I call Wesley to see if he will help us out."

Fred grabbed Gunn by the hand before dragging him to his truck while Cordelia gave Connor to Paige who orbed herself, Angel, and Connor to the manor while Lorne called Wesley.

* * *

Sunnydale

* * *

Buffy and the rest of the Scooby's except Xander were training the potentials out in the backyard since Kennedy, Rona, and Molly had disappeared thus the reason Xander was gone to look for them.

Thirty minutes later Xander came back explaining that he'd looked all over town and couldn't find the three.

Buffy turned to say something but stopped to show a potential how to perform a kick the right way.

"I wonder where Kennedy and the other are I hope they're not hurt." Willow said as Andrew came running through the door.

"The girls are back and they have another girl with them." Andrew said.

"Could be a new slayer who was wondering around lost," Buffy said as the Scooby's along with the potentials entered the house only to see Buffy frozen in place as she stared ahead.

"Hi Buff what's wrong?" Xander asked as he followed Buffy gaze to see Faith standing with the three potentials.

"Faith what're you doing here?" Buffy yelled as she looked at Rona and Kennedy only to see the smug look on their faces while Molly wasn't looking at her at all.

"Don't worry B I'm not staying long just need to catch a ride to L.A." Faith said causing Buffy to clinch her fists in anger.

"What I mean is why aren't you in jail where you belong."

Faith frowned when Buffy took a step toward her, "Don't worry B I know all about Angel being in trouble and you refusing to help him out me on the other hand won't hesitate to help the big guy out."

"What are you talking about if Angel was in trouble and I'd none about it I'd go to him as soon as I could?" Buffy said.

"Whatever these girls said the big guy was in trouble so I'm here to help him out."

While Buffy and Faith argued Principal Wood eyed the raven haired slayer discreetly as one thought, '_Damn she's fine._'

Meanwhile Buffy looked at the three potentials that did their best to avoid eye contact with her.

"Faith they lied to you so that you would lead them against the First." Buffy said as Faith turned to the three.

"I thought I told you no." Faith said.

"But we need you you're the slayer." Rona said completely ignoring the fact that Buffy was in the room.

Faith waved her off then head toward the phone only to be stopped by Buffy.

"You wanna step aside B?" Faith asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to use your phone then if everything checks out with Angel I'm going back to prison."

Faith responded as she forced her way past Buffy who looked like she wanted to stop her but decided to let her get by so she could get out of her house.

As Faith picked up the phone Buffy hated that she was calling Angel but relied on the thought that once Faith saw everything was alright in L.A. she'd be gone.

"Faith," A voice called out to her from the doorway to the house turning to the door they saw Angel standing there staring back at them.

"What's dead-boy doing here?" Xander said as he looked at Buffy who frowned at him for calling Angel that.

"That's not Angel it's the First."

"She's right I've come to talk to the slayer." First/Angel said.

"What do you want?" Buffy asked.

"Probably should've been more specific." First/Angel said as he turned to Faith.

Faith slightly shaken from seeing the vampire she'd dreamt about while in prison standing in the sunlight.

"Remember what you said to me when I visited you in prison?" First/Angel asked Faith.

"I don't know me and Angel talked about a lot of things." Faith responded as everyone else simply watched how she handled the First.

"I seem to remember you saying to me and I quote 'Buffy with Spike huh so that would make you technically available' were those not your exact words."

Faith saw the smirk on the First's face and frowned at what it was trying to do.

"Yeah I said that to Angel but that along with the rest of what we talked about was between us."

"Including Connor,"

The moment the First brought up Connor's name Faith was shocked since she believed that Angel had kept his son's birth away from Sunnydale.

"I mean hey Angel really must be ready to put Buffy behind him since you're the slayer he told about his child."

From behind her Faith could hear a gasp which she assumed came from Willow.

"Now wait just a minute you know as well as I do that vampires can't have children." Giles said to the First who smiled evilly reminded those who remembered him of Angelus.

"You know that and I know that but someone didn't tell Darla and Angel that." The First/Angel said.

Buffy looked over to Faith who was already staring back at her basically confirming what the First had said was true but what hurt her the most was that Angel didn't come to her with this knowledge but rather Faith.

"Wait this Angel guy we've been talking about is a vampire?" Kennedy asked looking toward Willow.

Snapping out of her daze Willow realized that things could get very bad if the potentials found out exactly who Angel was.

"You got that right sweetheart but Angel is just a name the soul took on I think you would know him better if I referred to him by his real name does Angelus ring a bell." The First/Angel said with an evil smirk at the end when it revealed who Angel was.

Hearing this caused a good deal of the potentials to gasp as they'd known who Angelus was since the ones that had watchers told them he was by far the most dangerous vampire in history.

Faith realizing what was going on quickly turned to the Potentials to defend Angel, "He's different now he's been cursed with a soul for over a hundred years and has saved the world several times so don't let this thing fool you."

The first gave Faith a smile that was almost worthy of Angelus himself which caused Buffy to shiver when she thought of the vampire that could have wore her lovers face if he found perfect happiness.

"Well Faith I think you should give Angel a call because I think you'll find that he really does need your help." The First/Angel said causing both slayers to widen their eyes in fear as the First left.

Buffy snapped out of her trance then headed to the phone to call Angel to see if he really was alright only to find Faith already on the phone.

Faith waited as the phone rang four times before the answering machine picked up, she started to leave a message when a voice answered.

"Wesley is that you?" Faith asked as Buffy pushed the button for the speaker phone.

"Faith what are you doing out of prison?" Wesley asked in a different voice than everyone who knew him was use to.

"That doesn't matter is Angel alright?"

Faith listened for a response but heard nothing after a minute of waiting until Wesley spoke up.

"No Faith Angel is in trouble." Wesley said catching both Buffy and Faith's attention, "Apparently Angel was hunting down a demon and it ran into modern day temple, they fought Angel killed it but was possessed by the god of that temple."

Wesley finished as Buffy gritted her teeth in anger, upset at the fact that she was once again finding out info on Angel second hand while Faith's only goal now that she knew Angel was indeed in trouble was getting to L.A..

Faith decided it would be best to beat he sister slayer to the punch before Buffy stopped her, "Wes you guys need a slayer and since I am available maybe I should help."

Buffy looked toward Faith and frowned she knew she was just trying to see Angel, so she decided to volunteer herself only to have Wesley start before her.

"I suppose having a slayer here to help wouldn't be too bad especially if Angel is going to be out of commission for a while." Wesley said.

"So could you come and get me I don't think B here will give me a ride." Faith said while Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Wait if all this was going on why didn't you or Cordelia contact me?" Buffy asked.

"Well Angel told his team that you were busy fighting the First Evil and that was more important than helping him." Wesley explained.

"Pryce is it true that Angel has a son?" Giles asked as everyone else in the room especially Buffy leaned in close to the phone.

"Yes Angel had sex with Darla about a year ago and somehow she became pregnant with a health human baby boy who Angel named Connor."

"But how could Dead-boy have a kid he's a vampire and vampires aren't suppose to have kids." Xander said confused as everyone else in the room was except for Faith.

"I have a theory on how and why it happened but I'll have to talk to Angel about it first, Faith I'll be arriving in Sunnydale to pick you by sunset."

Everyone in the house listened to the dial tone for a moment after Wesley got off of the phone except for Faith who turned to Molly, Kennedy, and Rona.

"I guess I should say thanks to the three of you." Faith explained as she moved to the door.

"But we didn't want you to break out to help a vampire we wanted you to help us." Rona said.

Faith sighed then decided to let everyone in the room including Buffy know just how important Angel was to her, "Look Angel never gave up on me even when I almost killed him B has moved on but for me Angel is the most important person in my life."

Buffy gritted her teeth as she listened to Faith's speech it was as though Faith knew to rub it in that Angel had dumped her and that he and Faith apparently had some type of relationship.

'_I won't let you have Angel Faith._' Buffy thought as she locked eyes with her rival.

* * *

Halliwell Manor

* * *

Paige decided it would be best to leave Angel and Connor downstairs while she looked through the book for whatever type of god it was that possessed Angel since being around Angel suddenly made her want to jump him.

While searching through the book Paige heard a knock at the door running to the attic window she saw Daryl and Sheridan at the door.

Paige cursed quickly then headed downstairs to get the door but when she got downstairs she found Angel standing in the doorway talking to the two guests.

"Angel I see you've met Det. Sheridan and Lt. Morris." Paige said as Daryl glanced at her while Sheridan surprisingly eyed Angel.

"I just wanted to know why your sisters came to be questioned but you didn't." Sheridan asked as Paige gave a defiant stare.

"It doesn't matter my sisters answered your questions so stop harassing us."

"You know Ms. Matthews you think I made your lives miserable before think of what I could do if I actually put some effort into it."

Seeing Sheridan was stepping over the line Daryl stepped in and broke the two apart while Angel put Connor in one of Chris' cots.

"Look you two don't need to fight that never solves anything." Angel said as he moved behind Paige and rubbed her shoulders sensually.

"He's right Sheridan they've answered our questions already lets just go." Daryl said as he gave Sheridan a nudge toward the door.

When the two left Angel guided Paige to the couch while never stopping his shoulder rub.

"Paige you should really have listened to what the detective had to tell you before you started a fight." Angel scolded slightly while the object of his scolding was to busy fighting the feelings she was getting to notice.

As Angel continued to talk to her Paige did her best to fight off whatever it was that was happening to her before realizing that she could barely control herself around Angel since he'd become infected by the god.

Fighting off her emotions Paige stood then back away from Angel who did his best to move closer.

"Paige is something the matter you're blushing." Angel said as Paige made sure she kept the distance between them.

"The god that infected you was the god of lust wasn't he?" Paige asked causing Angel to stop advancing on her.

"No he's actually the god of peace and love that's why I need to be near you the love you have for me is strong Paige and I'm so sorry I didn't see it before but I see it now."

Expecting Paige to admit the love she had for him he found himself shocked when she orbed away though his surprise turned into a smile when he sensed she only orbed to the attic.

Angel started to follow her but found he was unable to move when he looked back he saw Connor still laying on the couch, smirking Angel realized that even though this god inside him wanted love he wasn't able to overpower the urge he had to protect his son.

Angel grabbed Connor before vanishing in falling hearts and reappearing in what he assumed to be Wyatt's room then put Connor in Wyatt's crib.

'_I don't think Wyatt will mind if you use his crib_.' Angel thought as vanished again.

The moment Paige entered the attic she began searching through the book of shadows hoping something would be in there that could help her.

Paige flipped through the pages while silently cursing Piper for not letting her color coordinate the book.

Seeing that she couldn't find what she was looking for she slammed her hands on the book frustrated, but that feeling changed when she felt strong hands rubbing her hips while pulling her into their strong chest.

"Paige you don't have to fight it." Angel said as the god let out pheromones which distracted Paige allowing Angel to turn her toward him so that she was facing him, "Now where were we before you ran off."

With that said Angel leaned down before capturing Paige's lips with his own causing her to moan into his mouth while he pulled her toward him.

As the kiss turned more passionate Paige allowed her hands to travel over Angel's body through his clothes.

Eventually, the two had to separate do to the lack of air for Paige whose eyes where now completely glossed over with a smile Angel took Paige into his arms as the two vanished.

When the two reappeared Paige noticed they were in her room, "Angel please you aren't yourself we shouldn't do this." This was Paige's finally plea to hopefully stop Angel from doing something he may regret once the god was gone.

The answer she got was Angel rubbing his hands over her breasts slowly while gliding her down to her bed.

"Angel"

* * *

Sunnydale

* * *

Staring at the particular spot Sahjhan finished his chanting as he continued to look at the spot before taking two steps back.

Once he'd stopped a bolt of lightning hit the spot Sahjhan had been staring at, a moment later a hand shot up through the ground causing Sahjhan's eyes to widen slightly as a large monster that was connected to the hand followed.

Sahjhan smirked as a demon made completely of stone with horns on the side of its head and cloven feet stood in front of him.

"Finally I was wondering how long it would take you to get through the dimensional barrier." Sahjhan said as the large creature eyed him before taking a swing at him.

"Good thing I'm not corporeal in this dimension that might have hurt but on to business you remember Angelus don't you." This question sent the monster in to a rage, "Good because he's still around and I happen to know where he is."

Hearing this caused the large demon to chuckle slightly as Sahjhan held his arm in the direction he wanted him to go.


End file.
